A estrela da esperança
by Lady Padackles
Summary: Todos pareciam felizes com o clima de Natal, execto os meus amigos: os irmãos Winchester. Isso me deixava triste, e por isso quis lhes dar um presente especial. Algo que só alguém com poderes como os meus, um anjo, poderia fazer. E eu faria o que fosse preciso... Voltei a 1988 para conhecer dois garotinhos que precisavam de um Feliz Natal. E vou lhes contar como tudo aconteu...


– O que você acha desse? - Dean perguntou ao irmão, segurando um peru pequeno, congelado, nas mãos.

Sam deu de ombros.

– Pode ser... - respondeu. Parecia claro que para ele qualquer escolha que o mais velho fizesse era boa o suficiente. A verdade é que Sam não se importava...

O louro suspirou. - Nahh. Eu acho que é grande demais... Sabe de uma coisa? Vou pegar um frango assado... Somos só nós mesmo... E assim eu nem tenho trabalho de colocar nada no forno.

De posse de um frango assado, um saco grande de batatas chips e um engradado de cervejas, os Winchesters seguiram para a fila. Com pesar, constatei que meus amigos pareciam de longe as duas pessoas mais infelizes do mercado, ou mesmo da cidade inteira...

– Feliz Natal! - desejou uma funcionária, fantasiada de Elfo.

Sam e Dean olharam para a mulher incrédulos, como se um Feliz Natal fosse algo impossível para eles.

* * *

Os irmãos andavam a passos largos, decididos a chegar logo ao Impala, como se o clima natalino que imperava a sua volta não lhes chamasse a atenção, ou até os incomodasse. Ou seria porque o frio aumentava depressa com o cair da tarde? Eu não tinha certeza, mas ao contrário dos meus amigos, não conseguia evitar a vontade de observar a tudo e a todos. Aquele era um dia especial... Era véspera de Natal.

As lojas e as casas estavam bonitas, decoradas com árvores e luzes. As crianças, alvoroçadas pela perspectiva da chegada do Papai-Noel, pareciam mais animadas do que nunca, enquanto suas mães se ocupavam com os preparativos da ceia... As ruas ainda estavam cheias, entretanto. Muita gente acabava deixando para comprar presentes ou até comida a última hora.

Eu estava distraído quando Dean me puxou pelo braço. Provavelmente, sem me dar conta, estava andando muito devagar...

– Vem logo, Cass! - reclamou meu amigo.

Mas eu queria ouvir o pequeno grupo de mulheres que entoava canções natalinas na praça! Queria também olhar a vitrine da loja de brinquedos. Estava tão linda que chamava a atenção até dos adultos. Bem, menos de Sam e Dean, pelo jeito...

* * *

O Bunker parecia um lugar triste. Até mesmo deprimente... Era como se o clima natalino, que tomava conta do mundo inteiro, não pudesse penetrar aquele lugar escondido. Nada de luzes, enfeites, canções, ou mesmo pessoas felizes e sorridentes...

– Por que vocês não tem uma árvore de Natal? - atrevi-me então a perguntar.

– Cass... Isso dá trabalho... – respondeu Dean.

– E é besteira... - completou Sam.

– Os outros humanos parecem gostar muito dessa data... - ponderei. Não entendia porque tinha que ser diferente com meus amigos.

– Nós não somos como os outros humanos... - Dean então me falou, com pouco entusiasmo.

Pelo jeito os Winchesters tinham problemas demais para se preocupar com o Natal. Não pude evitar um longo suspiro. Aqueles pobres rapazes pareciam carregar o peso do mundo nos ombros... E eram apenas humanos... Era uma tristeza vê-los daquela forma, sem ter alegria suficiente para comemorar o nascimento de Jesus. Quem sabe a lembrança de Natais passados pudesse fazê-los sorrir?

– E quando eram crianças? Como comemoravam o Natal? - perguntei então, com a melhor das intenções.

– Nossos Natais sempre foram péssimos! - Sam foi logo dizendo. - Nosso pai estava sempre ocupado... Nunca tivemos enfeites, ceias e nem mesmo presentes de verdade.

Dean franziu o cenho.

– Nós não tínhamos dinheiro para comprar enfeites... Mas eu fazia enfeites pra gente, lembra? Não era tão ruim assim...

– Não era tão ruim assim? Dean... Todas as casas da vizinhança repletas de luzes, e a nossa com enfeitinhos de papel? E convenhamos... Você nunca teve talento pra coisa. Eles eram feios... E depois da primeira chuvinha eles se estragavam...

O mais velho sorriu com a lembrança, mas era um sorriso triste. Engoli em seco. Talvez não devesse ter perdido a oportunidade de ficar calado.

– Lembra de uma vez que eu fiz um bando de enfeites e pendurei tudo do lado de fora na véspera do Natal? Nevou logo em seguida e estragou tudo. E como nós choramos...

– Eu chorei porque o pai não veio, e porquê nós não tínhamos presentes... Quem chorou por causa dos enfeites foi você... - disse o mais novo.

– Você também chorou por causa dos enfeites... - retrucou o louro.

– Não, Dean... Eu sempre detestei aqueles enfeites de papel... Só não falava nada pra você não ficar triste...

– Oh... - O mais velho exclamou, surpreso, com os olhos marejados pelas lembranças. Calou-se por um momento, perecendo pensativo. - Você está certo... - disse por fim. - Nós nunca tivemos um feliz Natal... Por mais que eu tentasse...

Aquelas palavras aparentemente deixaram o caçula um tanto constrangido.

– Mas não foi culpa sua... Você era só uma criança... - Sam quis deixar claro.

Dean não respondeu. Abriu a embalagem do frango e pegou três pratos.

– Quer comer com a gente? - ele então me perguntou. Talvez se tivessem uma ceia e músicas natalinas eu até aceitasse. Mas recusei o convite de Dean...

Sam e Dean comeram o frango com pouco apetite, como se aquele fosse um jantar como outro qualquer, em um dia como outro qualquer. As coisas andavam difíceis. A marca de Caim que Dean tinha no braço era uma grande preocupação para ambos os Winchesters, mesmo que eles mal conversassem sobre o assunto. Ficara claro para mim que os dois já haviam desistido de comemorar o Natal há muito tempo, assim como já haviam aceitado que a felicidade não fazia parte de seu destino. Se ao menos eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa por eles...

* * *

Se ao menos eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa por eles... Percebi, entretanto, que infelizmente não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer... Não agora. Nem ceia, nem presentes, nem enfeites, os traria de volta a alegria de viver. Se ao menos tivessem uma lembrança feliz... E foi aí que tive a idéia. Seria o meu presente de Natal para os dois!

Decidido e entusiasmado, me despedi de meus amigos e corri até a loja de brinquedos: a mesma que passara em frente mais cedo. Eu tinha dinheiro no bolso – o suficiente para comprar dois presentes bem bonitos. E fui isso que fiz! Um ursinho que cantava músicas de Natal e um jogo de montar. Ambos recém-lançados para o Natal de 2014.

Em seguida, munido de dois pacotes grandes e coloridos, parti para colocar meu plano em ação... Viajar no tempo não é confortável, é perigoso, e não é visto com bons olhos pelos meus irmãos... Mudar o passado é praticamente um crime, e é por isso que nunca nem mesmo mencionei essa capacidade que tenho aos meus amigos humanos. Mas dessa vez, eu simplesmente não podia evitar. E que mal poderia fazer uma pequena visita a duas crianças tristes?

* * *

Não fora difícil encontrar o ano ao qual os Winchesters se referiam: 1988. Pedi desculpas a Jimmy Novak por todas as coisas que o fizera passar... Agora, mais uma vez, precisava me apoderar de seu corpo. Ele dissera "sim" para mim uma vez e isso era o suficiente para que eu tivesse permissão de entrar: não importava que tais palavras tivessem sido proferidas anos mais tarde...

Jimmy era um garoto desengonçado de 15 anos, e se preparava para celebrar o Natal com seus pais, da forma mais religiosa possível... Mas isso teria de esperar. Tranquei-me no quarto, deixei um bilhete para os pais do garoto e desapareci de lá, com uma mochila nas costas e dois presentes nas mãos. Em menos de três segundos já estava há muitos quilômetros de distância, próximo à residência dos Winchesters.

Lá vi os enfeites de papel que decoravam a entrada da casa. Sam tinha razão... Não eram bonitos... Fiquei espiando o local por algum tempo, sem saber exatamente como agir. Os presentes, eu escondi atrás de uma moita, no jardim. Foi então que vi dois lindos garotinhos saírem de casa: um loiro, de mais ou menos nove ano de idade, e um moreno, que aparentava ter cinco.

Estava frio, e Dean parecia sentir mais que o irmão. Mais também, pudera... Sam usava um gorro e um casaco maiores que ele, cachecol e luvas de lã. Pelo jeito fora Dean quem o vestira, e parecia satisfeito com seu trabalho.

– Me dá a mão, Sammy! - disse o mais velho, segurando o irmãozinho.

Aqueles garotinhos estavam sozinhos em casa? Pelo jeito sim... Resolvi segui-los e ver onde estavam indo.

Os Winchesters não foram longe. Andaram até uma mercearia que ficava próxima à sua casa.

Enquanto Dean escolhia o jantar – alguns biscoitos e sanduíches – Sammy prestava atenção à um enfeite de natal. Seus olhinhos brilhavam maravilhados contemplando à estrelinha. Ela era prateada e muito bonita.

– Dean... Olha que enfeite lindo! Compra essa estrelinha pra mim! - pediu o moreninho.

Dean olhou o objeto que encantara seu irmãozinho...

– Não, Sammy... Isso é coisa de menina! - reclamou... Mas algo em seus olhos revelavam a tristeza de não poder dar ao irmão o que ele queria. - Vem! - disse então, puxando o garotinho para mais perto de si.

O lourinho pegou o dinheiro que tinha no bolso, contou, e devolveu um dos pacotes de biscoito. Pelo jeito não tinha o suficiente para muita coisa... Não pude deixar de notar também o olhar comprido que lançou em direção às tortas.

– O que você quer? - perguntou o atendente para mim. - foi só aí que me toquei que me portava de forma suspeita. Sem pensar duas vezes peguei a estrelinha prateada e uma bela torta de pecans e paguei com o dinheiro que Jimmy tinha na carteira. Os Winchesters haviam acabado de sair.

* * *

– Ei! Que lindos enfeites de Natal! - Menti para puxar assunto, me referindo às estrelas e bolas de papel mal cortadas, e pintadas com lápis de cor.

Dean olhou para mim desconfiado.

– Sou seu vizinho... – menti pela segunda fez.

– Fui eu que fiz! – ele então respondeu, me olhando mais de perto. - Você acha mesmo que ficou bonito?

Eu acenei a cabeça afirmativamente e em seguida sugeri que ele colocasse tudo dentro de casa.

– Vai nevar, sabia? E estragar seus enfeites...

Dean suspirou. Pelo jeito ele tinha tido trabalho em pendurar seus enfeites no jardim... Ofereci-me para ajudar e ele acabou concordando. Eu era mais alto. Pela primeira vez na vida eu era mais alto que os Winchesters!

Em pouco tempo eles já pareciam a vontade comigo. Ajudei pendurando os papéis pela casa e passei algum tempo conversando com os meninos, e inventando muitas mentiras sobre a minha vida de adolescente.

* * *

– Dean! Onde Papai Noel vai colocar nossos presentes de Natal? Nós não temos árvore! - a voz do pequeno Sammy era de preocupação, como se ele só tivesse lembrado desse importante detalhe agora.

O mais velho olhou para o menor e suspirou. Já era noite, e pelo jeito John não chegaria em casa para o Natal...

– Sammy... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

O olhar do louro era tão apreensivo que fez o menorzinho estremecer.

– Já sei! O papai Noel não existe! - ele disse fazendo beicinho.

– Não! Não! Ele existe sim! - Dean afirmou, abraçando o irmão em seguida. - Mas esse ano ele não vai poder passar aqui... Porque existem outras crianças no mundo que não tem nem o que comer, Sammy... E ele não pode dar presentes para todo mundo...

Os olhinhos do pequeno se encheram de lágrimas e ele não pôde segurá-las. Dean, ao contrário, engoliu as suas. Devia ser duro para ele ter que contar ao irmão que ele não ganharia presentes para que não se decepcionasse mais tarde.

– Não chora, Sammy! - pediu o lourinho.

Quando Sam saiu de perto, Dean me contou de seu pai. Ele era o homem mais incrível do mundo inteiro, e tinha um emprego muito importante. O lado ruim é que nem sempre ele conseguia voltar para casa para o Natal... E o Sam, que ainda era pequenininho, não conseguia entender.

– Quem sabe esse Natal vai ser diferente? - sugeri.

– Eu sei que não vai ser... – ele me respondeu baixando a cabecinha, e partindo meu coração em dois.

– Dean... A vida as vezes é difícil, e parece que não tem como consertar... Mas você não pode nunca desistir! Tem que ter esperança... - eu então falei, olhando em seus olhos verdes. Senti que ele queria acreditar em mim, mas hesitava.

Quando o pequeno Sammy voltou para perto de nós, sugeri que fizéssemos uma árvore de Natal de papel. Eu mesmo desenhei, e os dois pequenos a pintaram. Penduramos na parede, logo abaixo do parapeito da janela.

– Como vai ser o Natal na sua casa? - Sam então perguntou, me pegando de surpresa.

– Meus pais não comemoram... - respondi, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

– Você quer cear com a gente? - ele então me perguntou. Em seguida olhou para o irmão mais velho. - Ele pode, não é, Dean?

Dean acenou a cabeça afirmativamente, e eu aceitei o convite.

– Obrigado, meninos. Mas antes... Deixa eu terminar essa árvore... - E foi então que eu tirei o enfeite que havia comprado da mochila...

Sammy olhou maravilhado, e Dean, mais ainda.

– Podemos ficar com a estrela? - o menor perguntou entusiasmado quando eu coloquei o objeto na janela, parecendo ser ela o topo da árvore de papel.

– Podem! É pra vocês! Uma estrelinha mágica... A estrela da esperança. Sempre que olharem pra ela, vão se lembrar desse dia. Quando estiverem tristes e achando que seus problemas não tem solução, saibam que há no céu alguém que olha por vocês. Vocês não estão sós, crianças... - e dessa vez eu não estava mentindo.

Eu abracei os pequenos Winchesters, e então nos juntamos para comer dois sanduíches e um pacotinho de biscoitos, que eles não se importaram em repartir comigo. Em seguida tirei a torta de pecan da mochila e Dean mal pode acreditar no que viu. Nos deliciamos até não poder mais...

– Eu nunca tinha comido esse torta, é deliciosa! E muito obrigado pela linda estrela! Você é um anjo, sabia? - Disse Dean, quando me despedi, contente pelo momento de felicidade que proporcionara a ele a ao seu irmãozinho.

– Não esqueçam de ter esperança, meninos. Não esqueçam da estrela mágica... - Acrescentei, antes de finalmente sair. Já era tarde, e os dois agora pareciam cansados.

Esperei até que dormissem e coloquei os brinquedos em baixo da árvore. Em seguida, fui ao encontro de John Winchester.

* * *

John estava em um motel barato, bem longe dali, e se assustou quando apareci do nada ao seu lado.

– Quem é você? É o demônio de olhos amarelos, não é!? - berrou o homem, alarmado.

– Não está vendo que meus olhos são azuis? - reclamei. - Não importa quem sou. Vim buscá-lo para passar o Natal com seus filhos.

Nem dei tempo de John falar nada. Não queria saber o motivo dele estar tão distante dos meninos. Ele devia ter suas razões, mas por algum motivo, elas pouco importavam para mim agora. Não era justo largar duas crianças sozinhas no Natal. Ponto.

* * *

Depois de deixar John na porta de casa, e ouvir o burburinho entusiasmado das crianças quando viram o pai e os presentes na árvore, devolvi o corpo de Novak e voltei para o ano 2014.

* * *

Estava feliz por ter proporcionado um bom Natal ao Winchesters, mesmo que no passado. Mas ao lembrar-me da tristeza que invadia meus amigos no presente, entretanto, senti um aperto no peito... Tive vontade de vê-los, e foi isso que fiz.

– Cass! - exclamou Sam ao me ver na porta. - Você demorou! - disse, me deixando entrar.

– Demorei para que? - Perguntei confuso.

– Se esqueceu do Natal? - perguntou o Winchester, forçando um sorriso.

A tristeza ainda era evidente em seus olhos... Mas notei que havia algo diferente. Eu não sabia exatamente o quê. Talvez um pingo de esperança? Bem... Mas uma coisa era evidente... Eles estavam comemorando o Natal agora! Só isso já era mais do que suficiente para me deixar feliz.

Na mesa, um peru e uma torta de pecan. Uma ceia modesta, mas assim mesmo, uma ceia, que me fez sorrir... No canto da sala, pequena, e quase escondida, uma árvore de Natal.

– Onde está o Dean? - perguntei.

Antes que Sam pudesse responder, a porta se abriu. Era Dean, segurando dois embrulhos nas mãos.

– Desculpa, eu me atrasei... Mas Sammy, você não vai acreditar! - disse entusiasmado.

– O que? - Sam estava curioso, e eu também.

– Eles relançaram o ursinho Fluffy e aquele joguinho de montar que a gente adorava! Eu não resisti! Tive que comprar!

Sam arregalou os olhos.

– Jura? Não acredito! Mas são iguais mesmo?

– Idênticos! - afirmou Dean, sorridente.

– Deixa debaixo da árvore! A gente abre depois da meia noite! - sugeriu o moreno.

Comemos, e o clima, apesar de não ser de alegria, parecia menos pesado que antes da minha "viagem".

À meia noite os Winchesters abriram os embrulhos e uniram-se ao ursinho Fluffly para cantar canções de Natal, enquanto criavam um carro com as peças de montar. Dean exibia a marca de Caim no braço, mas naquele momento, aquilo parecia não importar. Era como se fossem duas crianças de novo...

Eu estava feliz em observá-los, e observar as luzes da pequena árvore. Foi só aí que eu notei uma estrela, enfeitando o seu topo. Era uma estrela prateada, um tanto desbotada pela passagem do tempo. A estrela da esperança...

Senti um aperto no peito e meus olhos marejaram. Quando uma lágrima escorreu por minha face, finalmente entendi o que era chorar de emoção.


End file.
